merryharryfandomcom-20200213-history
IPA phoneme \dʒ\
In Received Pronunciation and in General American, the IPA phonetic symbol /dʒ/ corresponds to the initial consonant sound in words like "job", and "jet" and the final one in "page" and "change". /dʒ/ is a voiced consonant; its unvoiced counterpart is IPA phoneme /tʃ/. /dʒ/ is an affricate; its fricative counterpart is IPA phoneme /ʒ/. Common words ;Initial pronunciation of /dʒ/ * as j''': January - jam - Jamaica - James - Jane - Japan - jeans - job - John - join - joke - journey - July - jump - judge - June - just * as '''ge/'gi'/'gy': gentleman - gender - gene - general - generate - generation - genetic - Germany - George - Georgia - gesture - giant - gym ;Mid-position pronunciation of /dʒ/ * as j''': enjoy - injure - major - majority - object - project - reject - subject * as '''dj: adjust * as ge/'gi'/'gy': agency - Algeria - Angela - apologise - apologize - Argentina - Belgium - biology - danger - Egypt - energy - engineer - imagine - Los Angeles - Niger - Nigeria - refrigerator - original - region - Roger - strategy - technology - urgent - Virginia * as dge: budget * Oddity: as ga: margarine /ˌmɑːrdʒəˈriːn, ˈmɑːrdʒərən/ ;Final pronunciation of /dʒ/ * as ge: advantage - age - average - change - charge - college - huge - image - language - large - manage - orange - page - range - stage * as dge: badge - edge - fridge - judge - knowledge Homophones: *genes - jeans; Jim - gym; /dʒ/ spelled with "d" * education /ˌedʒʊˈkeɪʃən/ * gradual /ˈɡrædʒʊəl/ * graduate (noun) /ˈɡrædʒʊət/ * graduate (verb) /ˈɡrædʒʊeɪt/ * individual /ˌɪndɪˈvɪdʒʊəl/ * procedure /prəˈsiːdʒər/ * soldier /ˈsəʊldʒər/ /d/ or /dʒ/ * cordial (friendly) /ˈkɔːrdʒəl, ˈkɔːrdiːəl / * cordialality /ˌkɔːrdʒiːˈæləti, ˌkɔːrdiːˈæləti / * fraudulent /ˈfrɔːdʒələnt, ˈfrɔːdjələnt / /dʒ/ spelled with "ch" *sandwich: /ˈsænwɪtʃ, ˈsænwɪdʒ/ *spinach: /ˈspɪnɪtʃ, ˈspɪnɪdʒ/ *Greenwich /ˈgrɪnɪdʒ, ˈgrɪnɪtʃ, ˈgrenɪtʃ, ˈgrenɪdʒ/ *Norwich /ˈnɒrɪdʒ, ˈnɒrɪtʃ/ /dʒ/ spelled with "t" *congratulations: /kənˌgrætʃəˈleɪʃənz/ /kənˌgrædʒəˈleɪʃənz/ Dictionary.com, congratulation The pronunciation with /dʒ/, even if it is recognized by Random House is regarded by some as informal or sloppy.Charles Harrington Elster, The Big Book of Beastly Mispronunciations: The Complete Opinionated Guide for the Careful Speaker, 1999, page 104. Available in Google Books. Anticipated pronunciation difficulties depending on L1 Spanish As /dʒ/ doesn't exist in Spanish, many Spanish speakers pronounce the initial "j" in words like "job" and "jet" like /j/, i.e. they do not distinguish very well between "yet" and "jet" or "yob" and "job". Other sounds that they may confuse this sound with are /tʃ/, a sound which does exist in Spanish, and two other sounds which don't: /ʃ/ or /ʒ/, especially as final sounds. Unbelievably some Spanish speakers pronounce "g" as /h/ (actually [x]), just like in Spanish. It is not as uncommon as it should be to hear lɪdʒənt/}} (from inteligente). The sentence "güi don nid nou eduqueishon"In case you wondered, it means We don't need no education. appears several times in Google, with several spellings for each word. You can find, for example, eduqueichon, edukeichon, edukeison,"s" for /ʃ/ is used only by Spaniards. eduqueiyon,"y" for /ʃ/ is used by Argentinians and Uruguayans. ediukeishon or ediuqueishon. Also, taking into account the actual accent of the song, educaichon or educaishon. However, the more "correct" transcriptions eyuqueichon, ellukeishon or eyucaichon) didn't appear in Google, but they are present in Twitter (7 times eyuqueichon, once ellukeishon, 3 times eyucaichon). This confirms that most Spanish speakers don't know that education has a /dʒ/ sound. Argentinian Spanish Many Argentinians, particularly in Buenos Aires, pronounce "ll" and "y" as /ʃ/, while others pronounce them like /dʒ/ or /ʒ/. In any case, most Argentinians confuse /dʒ/, /ʒ/ and /ʃ/ in any position, not just final.Search for "Shack el Destripador" (Jack the Ripper) or "Shenifer Lopez". Moreover, since standard pronunciation of Spanish "y" is similar to /j/ some Argentinians may also confuse /j/ and /ʃ/.Search for "Nueva Shork" or "shu tub" (YouTube). For most Argentinians English /j/ is like Spanish "hi" as in "hielo" ˈjelo. Notes and references See also *Decoding the letter J *Decoding the letter G *Decoding the letter D *Pronunciation exercises: /dʒ/ vs /tʃ/ *Pronunciation exercises: /dʒ/ vs /ʒ/ *Pronunciation exercises: /dʒ/ vs /j/ External links *British Library: Learning - Sounds Familiar? Consonant /dz/ dz